Ed Edd n Eddy: The State Tournament
By Yugioh Z Summary Ed Edd n Eddy: The State Tournament is a crossover fan fiction where the kids of the Cul-de-sac are all seperately invited to a state Yugioh Tournament, and get caught up in a sinister plot that is unfolding. This is an adventure the Eds and the Kids of the Cul-de-sac must take in order to save the world from destruction. Cast and Deck Eddy with a Shaddol Deck Edd with a Cyber Dragon Deck Ed with a Vampire Deck Sarah with a Amazoness Deck Nazz with a Cyber (Cyber She-warrior) Deck Kevin with a Elemental Hero Deck Jimmy with a Fluffal Deck Johnny with a Naturia Deck Rolf with a The Agent Deck Notes I may bend the forbidden/limited list here and there. Chapter 1.1 Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. This was the only sound Eddy could here as he and Double-D waited for Ed to come upstairs from his room. Every second Ed took to get there felt like forever. He didn't want to admit it, but Double-D's explanation of algebra was the most interesting thing at the moment. All Eddy wanted was for this moment to end, and then he, Ed, and Double-D could go do something more interesting. Sarah had been rude to them when they arrive as usual, and Eddy already had a rough morning to begin with. All he wanted to do was to build their 'Lighter Than Air scam.' He needed Double-D to make the blueprints, and he needed Ed to do all the heavy lifting. Double-D had at some point gone from explaining Algebra to explaining basic Physics. Sarah and Jimmy where inside playing with dolls when they had arrived, but now they were outside playing some other childish games. "So according to Newton's Law..." Double-D started. Just then to Eddy's amazement Ed had walked into the room. "Double-D! Eddy! Fiends you're here!" Ed shouted as he ran up and gave them a hug that also could have served as a death choke. "It's good to see ya too Lumpy," Eddy said to his abnormally strong friend, "Now let us go before we start turning blue." Ed took the hint to release them, and on him letting them go the two took a moment to make sure they could still breath. "So what is the plan for today Eddy" Double-D took the lead in asking. "Well boys I have the perfect scam for today," Eddy said as he started to lead the two of them out the door. "Well if it isn't the Dorks," Kevin greeted. "Well if it isn't the Shovelchin," Eddy returned. Kevin was obviously pissed by the insult, and Eddy took it as a sign of him winning. "What are you dorks up to," Kevin asked expecting the obvious answer. "We haven't decided Kevin," Double-D said stealing the attention from Eddy. Kevin doubting Double-D's answer responds with, "Yeah right, you dorks are up to something." "Don't bother Kevin," Eddy surprised to see Sarah intervening in their defense, "They've just been waiting inside for my stupid brother this whole time." Sometimes Eddy found himself agreeing with her about Ed. "Baby Sister," Ed interupted, "How are you today?" "Shut up Ed," Sarah returned. "Well I still don't believe these dorks aren't up to something," Kevin continued on his power-trip. Usually he was right, but Eddy hadn't gotten a chance to explain his plan to Ed and Double-D. His plan wasn't even that sinister for once. "Why don't you mind your own business Shovelchin." Eddy felt very good about getting back at Kevin. "I am going to..." Kevin started rolling up one of his sleeves before stopping mid-sentence. The darkness in his eyes showing more intensely than usual. He unrolled his sleeve, and then he crossed his arms. "Duel me," Kevin said. "You are going to duel you," Double-D stated, drawing attention to the obvious lack of sense his sentence had. "No, Eddy is going to duel me," Kevin corrected, "If he wins I'll drop it, but if he loses," "You'll beat us up without any facts," Double-D finished, trying to make Kevin see how irrational he is being. "Pretty much," Kevin said, "So Eddy are you ready to throw down." Eddy wasn't going to back down from this challenge. It was time he taught Kevin a lesson about messing with the Eds. Eddy looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Lets do this." Chapter 1.2 (Working on it) "Took you long enough," Kevin annoyingly commented. The two of them didn't have their duel disks with them 24/7, so they had to go back into their houses to get them. Eddy had taken a long time because he had to wait for his mother to get out of his room so he could sneak it out from underneath his bed where he also kept his magazines. "Not long enough for you to quit I hope," Eddy responded back. The word spread about their duel, and all the other kids of the cul-de-sac had now gathered in hopes of seeing Eddy fall to Kevin. Eddy was going to show them all what he was really made of. Eddy strapped on his duel disk, and was ready to face Kevin. "I'm ready when you are," Eddy said signaling to Kevin to start. "Alright then," Kevin said. They were silent as they both took position. When they were ready, they looked into the others eyes signalling its time to start. In surprising unison they both shouted, "Lets Duel!" This letting everyone watching know they had started. "I'll go first," Kevin stated. Eddy not objecting. Kevin to a glance at the five cards in hand, and without hesitation he took a card and inserted it into one of the spell and trap card slots on his duel disk. The spell card was projected right next to Kevin, and Eddy recognized the card as Polymerization. "I'll start off by activating Polymerization," he states, "And I'll use it to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand for Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Kevin showed both fusion material cards in his hand, and then he places both cards in his graveyard. Afterwards he pulls Elemental Hero Flame Wingman out of his Extra Deck, then he places it on one of his Monster Card zones. His monster projection appears in front of him. Kevin pulls another card out of his hand, but doesn't reveal it. "I'll set this card face-down and end," Kevin says inserting it face down in one of his spell and trap card zones.